More Than She Could Chew
by megamatt09
Summary: Romilda's master plan to ensnare Harry Potter appears to work as planned. Or so she thinks. One shot. Not Suitable for Children.


Romilda Vane was one of the legions of females between the ages of eleven and above who wanted to ride Harry Potter's Firebolt. The only difference between them and her was that she was going to be proactive in doing so. The trap would be set, the trap would be sprung, and she would have him. It was going to be so amazing.

Chocolate cauldrons, they were amazing. What red blooded teenager could resist chocolate? They were coated in a special something, a love potion that she brewed tirelessly for months. She would have what she wanted and that would be unrestricted access to Harry's Firebolt.

Romilda sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, waiting for Harry to arrive. Her silky black hair framed her face. She was not wearing her standard robes, but rather she was wearing a white blouse that was about a size or two too tight, with her cleavage being showcased with the top two buttons removed. Her skirt was a couple of inches shorter than regulation length. If Minerva McGonagall would have seen it, she would have a stroke. Then again, that uptight bitch hadn't gotten laid since about 1829 or whenever.

She wasn't wearing any panties underneath or a bra as well. Her arms folded underneath her chest as the dark haired woman swayed herself back and forth and waited, humming patiently.

She could see him, standing there with Granger. Granger, Granger, how Romilda hated that uptight bitch on sheer principle, if she had any sense, she would have rode Harry's Firebolt years ago. That uptight dyke.

"Hi, Harry!" Romilda said in a brightly cheery voice as she looked at Harry with a grin as she bounced up and down, her breasts jiggling. She could see Harry's eyes drawn to them. It was a scientifically proven fact that men could not resist staring at breasts. The sky was blue, the grass was green, and the Ministry was populated by sheep. Simple fucking science really. "Fancy a Gilly Water?"

The Granger bitch looked at Harry Fucking Potter, in some kind of smug superiority. It made Romilda want to take the stick from her ass and wallop her with it, repeatedly.

"Um, no thank you," Harry said, looking at her curiously.

"Oh….well take these chocolate cauldrons," Romilda said, she knew full well that her transparent first plan wouldn't have worked. The fourth year had to resist jumping up and down with glee. Her shirt might give way and give everyone a show. "My gran sent them to me, and….I don't really like them."

She couldn't very well eat them. If she did, she would become a female version of Draco Malfoy, totally obsessed with loving herself. And who wanted another Draco Malfoy? That ferret faced douchebag.

"Well….thanks," Harry said as he looked at the chocolate cauldron with a smile on his face and he took one. Hermione looked at Harry and began to shake her head feverishly.

Romilda had to duck her head and fake a cough to hide a triumphant grin. Harry began to eat the chocolate cauldron.

"Too bad, you don't know what you're missing," Harry said to her and Hermione gave Harry a look that she thought that he was completely and utterly nuts.

"Well, too bad…oooh, and do you think you could help me with my Defense Against the Dark Arts homework, I mean, you were only the best student in your year, the only one to get an "O" on his OWLS," Romilda said, looking at Hermione, deciding to dig the salt into the wound a little deeper. "But your work in Potions, I heard that you've done well, Slughorn can't stop raving about you."

'_Likely secretly nursing a boner,' _Romilda thought as she saw Harry eat another cauldron.

"Sure," Harry said to her with a dopey looking grin.

"Great, how about we meet in one of the unused Classrooms, you know in the Charms Department."

Why Hogwarts had so many unused class rooms, Romilda had no fucking idea. Perhaps because the castle understood that the students had certain needs.

"In an hour?" she added, bending down slightly so Harry could see underneath her skirt and get his blood flowing, which got the love potion flowing as well.

Simple fucking science really. Romilda Vane thought she was a genius.

"Okay," Harry said to her and Romilda leaned forward, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. She began skipping off, swaying her ass along the way.

"Harry, you really shouldn't eaten those chocolate cauldrons," Hermione said, shaking her hand.

"Hermione, you worry too much," Harry said as he had a very important date.

* * *

"Romilda, I don't know how I have seen it before, but I think that I love you."

In Romilda Vane's head, there were some dancers doing the can-can. It was pure magic, it was better than pure magic in fact.

It was the type of magic that was magic next to magic. In additional to being a scientific genius, Romilda Vane always thought herself to be a great philosopher.

The next thing she knew, Harry had his hands gripped around her wrists and he pushed her up against the wall, kissing her madly. Romilda's eyes went completely wide, as his tongue pushed into hers and his hand roamed against her body.

He had her pinned against the wall and then against the desk, on top of her, kissing her. She got wet really quick, this was a bit more than she expected. Harry was more of the passive tight but her brain shut down and her body was taking control.

His hands roamed underneath her skirt, feeling her smooth and damp mound. Romilda hitched a breath and she was about ready to take control but suddenly, his mouth was on her immediately.

"Relax, let me pleasure you, my love," Harry whispered, as his tongue entered her pussy and started to move around.

Romilda thought that she died, oh this was excellent. The dark haired Gryffindor felt his tongue deep into her and it was getting deeper. She had an orgasm just from touching him and several more. The girl knew one thing ,no fingers would ever get her off again.

"Harry…my love, oh….that's so good, so fucking good," Romilda murmured, feeling his tongue deep into hers. He started to vibrate his tongue deep into her and that's when he lost it. The green eyed wizard buried his face into her and her shirt was pulled off.

His hands were strong, skilled, and manipulated her breasts. Her hard nipples got even harder as he squeezed her.

"Harry….oh Harry….please, I want to see it, please let me see it," Romilda begged as she longed to see his cock. "It would make me so happy if I….OOOH."

Explosive orgasm exploded through her loins and Harry once again worked himself deep between her thighs and pulled up, his face soaked with her honey and his cock standing at attention through his pants.

Romilda used a charm to slice his pants, not caring about the ramifications.

'_Cock, cock, cock, cock, oh fucking huge, I'm going to choke to death,' _she thought to herself, holding her hand around his throbbing manhood.

"Please mistress, stick it in your mouth and suck on it," Harry whispered to her and Romilda was lust bound by the fact that he had made such a request in that tone.

She wrapped her juicy lips around his cock and pushed it into her mouth.

Harry closed his eyes and felt her down onto her knees, sucking his cock, as she worked up and down onto him.

"Oooh, your mouth feels so good, you like taking my cock into your mouth, don't you?" Harry asked, grabbing her around the head and lighting fucking her face.

She was about ready to pull away, almost choking on his cock but her greed got the better, she wanted every last drop of cum.

Gently, she grabbed his balls and rubbed on them, coaxing ever last drop of cum deep out of his balls and down her throat. His balls throbbed and then it unloaded into her mouth.

Romilda swallowed his cum, slurping every last drop down. She thought about pulling off but his seed caused her hunger to be sated more than any of the most delicious meals. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner all combined, she would have to have it, all day, every day.

Harry picked her up and brushed his fingers through her pussy.

"It's already hard again," Romilda whispered and she could not believe it. She had had an orgasm from the force of Harry cumming in her mouth.

"Yes, for you," Harry whispered, grabbing her breasts and his cock was nearly inside her.

"Give it to me, please," Romilda whispered, not caring how much she seemed to lose control. Her dreams of tying up Harry Potter and riding him until he begged for mercy faded immediately. This was a cock and she needed it in her right now.

His twelve inches pushed into her and Romilda screamed in pleasure, with Harry cupping her breasts from behind and squeezing them.

"Oh….ooh…take me, like that," Romilda begged him, as his cock went into her harder. Harry's hands roamed her body and treated her roughly, her breasts especially. She was against the desk, her breasts being pushed against it, and he fucked her from behind like a school yard whore.

"This pussy is so tight, not for long though," Harry whispered and Romilda's mind went wild as Harry pumped into her from behind. "Do you want all of it….mistress?"

Had Romilda not been so wrecked by the orgasms, she would have heard the biting sarcasm that Harry used by using the word mistress. She was only blinded by her lust and his cock, for it was deep into her.

"YES!" Romilda begged him and Harry groped her breasts, channeling energy through them. Her pussy was wrecked with an orgasm. "Harry…oh slow down, please….I can't handle it, you're….."

"But you wanted this, Mistress, you wanted my cock, and now you're getting it?" Harry asked her, breathing in her ear and nibbling on the back of her neck. That was a sensitive spot that caused her to explode in a trigger of pure pleasure. "I love you, I want to please you, and when I cum inside you, we'll be one, do you want this?"

"Please….give it to me," Romilda whimpered and he slid deep into her. She had to take this, she had to take it, it was so big.

Would she even last, another orgasm rocked her body. Harry grabbed onto her arms and started rocking into her body.

"Stay awake, mistress, it will all be over soon," Harry told her, a bit more forcefully than Romilda expected. He rocked all twelve inches into her smoldering hot snatch. It did feel really good to be inside and tight around his cock. Not the best he had, but it would do.

"Oooh….please cum for me!"

She was begging him down, her plans destroyed but that was something she didn't care about. She got the best fucking buggering of her life.

His balls slammed against her thighs and left bruises. His lips and teeth marked her neck and his hands roamed her body, exploring every nook and cranny. Her pussy drained every single drop of fluid.

"You want my cum Mistress?" Harry whispered in her ear and Romilda nodded.

"Please, Harry…please, fuck me," Romilda whispered to her, with the green eyed wizard speeding up his thrusts. She was fully aware that she was not going to be able to sleep for a week.

Harry's cum exploded into her body, splattering every single drop in her. Romilda screamed as his hot fluids filled her body and began overflowing out of her pussy.

The wizard pulled out and Romilda collapsed on the desk, breathing heavily.

"So, are we having fun?"

Harry leaned down and looked at Romilda, whispering in her ear.

"News flash, Romilda, dousing a person who threw off the Imperius Curse with a love potion…..not exactly too smart, isn't it? They're restricted at Hogwarts. In fact, use of them could get you expelled. And since you used it on the Boy-Who-Lived and the head of an ancient and powerful house, you could be accused of line theft. Something that is punishable by a trip to Azkaban. That's not very smart either."

"But you fucked me," Romilda whispered.

"And you were a good lay, well a decent one, top fifteen, but you could improve to top ten if you work on it," Harry said, running his hands through Romilda's silky hair, she was too spent to move. "Azkaban will ruin your good looks, won't it?"

"No!" Romilda screamed in horror. She couldn't go to Azkaban. That wasn't fair, she was too young and good looking to go to Azkaban.

"Yes," Harry whispered to her. "You see, love, I don't have to fear love potions, because they don't work on me. Funny story that, really. Once you've thrown off the Imperius Curse from Voldemort, you can have a pretty high tolerance to any kind of mind control spells or potions. And a pretty young thing like you, you have your uses."

"Please, Harry, I'll do anything, don't report me," Romilda begged as she dropped to her knees in front of Harry.

"Well, I'm sure that we can continue our working arrangement," Harry whispered to her, running his fingers through her hair as she was on her knees. It was a tempting position. "You need to swear an oath to me, a slave oath to House Potter. You're now the property of me and any wives I take on."

Romilda blinked in horror. "But…."

"Or you can go to Azkaban, the choice is yours."

"Yes, I accept," Romilda whispered and Harry smiled.

"Yes, what?" Harry asked to her, and Romilda looked up at her.

"Yes, master."

**The End. **


End file.
